


WonderFood™

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Harto has a surprise and how can he not appreciate it.





	WonderFood™

**Author's Note:**

> david 7 have singular good day challange

“Oh-” 

The light of I.M.O.G.E.N. shifts from the dark blackish navies to the lighter blues, and he can't help but stare up at the old video feed in awe. He even sits up a little straighter in the chair he's not supposed to be in, but it's the weekend, and it's not like anyone even remembers he exists. 

He thinks he'd like diving- or- or just swimming really. The oceans of Earth look so colorful and big. So so big- David 7 can't help but wonder if they're all like this. Well, maybe different colors, maybe. He likes the blues though, and the greens, and the almost whites of the sun rays. 

What must that be like- swimming while the sun rays hit you- probably weird. Yeah, probably pretty weird. 

He'd like that, though. 

The lights flicker on, and he bolts out of the chair he's not meant to be in. 

What- why- it's- he sees Sunday in the corner of screen in his frenzy to get upright.

“Good afternoon David 7 and how's your day been?” He chances a glance- yep still Sunday. Not in fact Friday. Not in fact Friday so then why is Harto smiling at him and why are the lights on and- “Been using I.M.O.G.E.N. again?” 

“Uh- No- no Harto. It just did that on its own.” 

She shrugs. 

She's immaculate like she always is, high heels and bright makeup. They seem like a bad idea- the high heels namely, what with the space station of it all but- he's sure if anyone can pull it off it's probably the most terrifying woman in the world. Well- maybe all women are like this, it's not like he has a wealth of experience to pull from- 

“I've brought a surprise!” 

“A surprise?” 

“Yes!” 

“For me?” 

“Yes!” 

“And not for Trexal who isn't here secretly waiting in a corner or something.” 

“Does that sound like something Trexal could do? Wait? Or be secretive?” 

“No.” He doesn't even have to think about it. But now that she's mentioned it, Harto's holding something behind her back and-

Oh god, what if it's a gun or a hammer or a net or a sword or a flame thrower or something else very bad to kill him with- 

No, the last review went well- so well- but- but then- 

His head is spinning, and he hears I.M.O.G.E.N. chirp something about a medical staff being alerted before Harto looks between the monitor and back to David 7 and back at the monitor and- oh god his head is spinning so hard. So fast. Was the ceiling always where the floor was?

“Oh- No- David, David no- I'm not here to- relax. Alright? If you faint that's going to kill my mood so hard and I don't want that you don't want that either right?” 

“No- no of course not Harto-” 

“I didn't think you'd get this excited.” 

“Yep.” He has to brace himself. “Excited at the prospect of kindness, that's what I am, yep.” 

“Fantastic!” She holds out a little light blue box a little bigger than his fist, and he takes it slowly. Not that taking it slowly would help, but what if it's a bomb or something. It might help then. Or just delay the inevitable. “Well go on, open it. I've not got all day.” 

“Right.” He does, after a moment once he figures out what actually opens the box. It's a-

“You like sweets, right?” A little white cupcake stares back at him. 

Ah. 

So poison then. 

“I wouldn't know.” 

“Well go on.” She repeats, heel tapping against the metal floor. 

He peels the paper rapper back from the bottom and shoves half of it in his mouth. 

He means to say Oh my god, but with all of the solid actual real food in his mouth, it comes out muffled and Harto laughs. The frosting is so insanely good and wow, is that sugar? Is that what sugar tastes like? How does anyone ever stop eating sugar? And even the bottom part- the actual cake is so soft it melts in his mouth and wow! What a fantastic way to die! 

“Don't choke on it.” She says through giggles. “That would be funny, wouldn't it? You don't get liquidated from review but end up choking on actual food the first time you have it.” She laughs again, and David 7 rushes to swallow and give her a short laugh too. 

So it wasn't- oh. 

He stares down at the half of the cupcake left. 

“Thank you, Harto. You're a very wonderful line manager.” 

“I'm the best line manager.” 

“The very best...est. Can't get any best-er.” 

She smiles, pleased with him and David 7 offers something that's probably a smile back. 

“Right well. Keep up the good work. See you on review day.” And with that, her heels click away and the lights dim as the door slides shut behind her. 

“Right.” He says to a dark room. 

As carefully as he can David 7 caries to the panel in front of I.M.O.G.E.N.'s screens before getting back into the chair, he's really not supposed to be in and resuming the really old video. He bunches his knees up to his chin and picks up the cupcake again. 

No need to rush it now. 

He picks off a tiny piece with frosting and puts it in his mouth. 

Real food really is so amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
